


【带卡】知更鸟

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Summary: *四战土（病）x六火卡（比土还病）*借犬神太太的梗（有授权）*很病*不平等关系*和Cruel Art同一世界观





	【带卡】知更鸟

旗木卡卡西回到旗木宅的时候，已经有人在那里等他了。

“卡卡西，到这来。”带土坐在阳台里用来搁置花草的高台上，双腿交叠半俯着身子，手肘支在大腿上用手掌垫着微侧的头。

卡卡西听到这声呼唤，将火影袍和斗笠脱下放在了一边向他走去。

带土因他擅自的行动挑了挑眉。

当卡卡西站在带土面前时，位居高位的人不紧不慢的抬起右臂指了指地板。

被轻佻命令着的卡卡西熟练的跪坐在地上。由于两人的姿势和身处的位置不同，此时卡卡西的头与带土悬空的小腿等高。

而带土将位置上的优势利用起来，慢悠悠的抬起腿，踩在了卡卡西右肩上，“你迟到了。即使我没有告诉你我今天要来，但你知道，我在你工作的时间从不……”他停顿了一下，“至少我从不出现在你家里，是吗？”

他不等着卡卡西回答，“你知道现在该怎么做吧。”

卡卡西迟疑了一会儿，臀部离开了脚后跟，他抬手褪下带土的裤子低下头去，舌头半伸出齿间。突然右肩上的那只脚加重了力道，硬生生将他逼了回去。

“没让你干这个。谁允许你擅自站起来了？”

卡卡西的右半边身体因踩在他肩上正不断施着力的脚而向后倾斜，而被如此对待着的他此时正歪着头一脸迷茫的看着这只脚的主人。

“啊——受够你这垃圾了。用手，用手。”带土不耐的催促着，脚离开了卡卡西的右肩。

卡卡西看了看自己的半指手套，却不能轻易将其擅自脱下，他抬起手顺着带土的腿向上摸索，但那人坐的地方对现在的卡卡西来说实在太高了些，他仰起头，想要找到确切的位置。

“头低下去。”冰冷而不带感情的声音。

卡卡西从不违抗带土的命令。不得不说他真的很会想办法，顺着带土的胯骨找到了正确的位置，他揉捏套弄着半软的性器，手指冰凉惹的带土很没形象的打了个激灵。但那双手很快也在摩擦之中热了起来，与其同步的是在灵巧抚弄之下勃起的阴茎。卡卡西尽力在照顾这位不是很友善的小兄弟，但举了半天的手已经开始僵硬，连带着手指一起。动作也不太利索。

带土不会对这不轻不重的揉捏满意。

“你这废物……”他抓住卡卡西的手腕，那双白皙的手立刻停下了所有动作手心朝上，露出来的半截手指都泛起了红。

“算了。”带土从高台上跳了下来，绕到卡卡西身后。

“卡卡西。”他突然叫道。

被叫到名字的人向右转头，想要摸清带土的意图，却在目光触及对方的那一刻被他的手按在地上，趴跪在地上。

“带土。”卡卡西没有一点儿反抗的意思，只是意味不明的喊着将他压制在身下的人的名字。

“闭嘴，既然你不需要只用手解决的机会，那我就自己来……这都是你的错。”带土这样说着，粗暴的扯开了卡卡西下身的衣物。他伸手描绘着卡卡西臀部不着寸缕时的轮廓，将一根手指插入已经有些湿润的后穴，搔刮着紧密包裹着他的内壁。他对卡卡西这样的反应没感到一点奇怪，早在这段关系刚刚开始时，卡卡西的身体就总是保持在待机状态。带土又增加了两根手指在里面胡乱的戳弄着，他烦死这些前戏了。

卡卡西看起来是闭了会儿气，过了好久才颤抖着吐出一口气。带土觉得他这反应怪好玩的，掏出肿胀的性器整根没入。

卡卡西身体僵直发出一声急促的喘息，不自觉的弓起了身子，带土却曲起还沾有他体液的手指敲了敲他的腰窝，“腰，下去。”

卡卡西倒也听话，强制着自己把腰压下去，带土则伸手握着他的腰顶撞起来，在这撞击下卡卡西的左脸和地板摩擦着开始发热泛红，有时候带土动作大点他的头顶就会撞到高台，他脑子发昏眯着眼，毫不压抑喉中的呻吟。

带土挺动着腰胯，也不管身下偶尔传来的沉闷响声是什么，时不时用手指将卡卡西紧箍着他的穴口处带出的分泌物顺着卡卡西的脊骨抹在他身上。即使知道他现在无暇顾及这些，但这具雪白身体被弄脏的样子也是一副叫人舒心的景象。

最后带土加快了抽插的速度，将要达到临界点时，不顾奋力挽留着他的抽搐着的软肉，将性器拔出插进卡卡西两腿之间，两人的阴茎相互摩擦着，带土揉捏着两根紧贴在一起的阴茎，突然扯着卡卡西的头发让其脸颊离开地面，同时加大了另一只手撸动的力度，两人的精液几乎是同时射出，精准的射在卡卡西头下。

带土怪笑一声松开了始终和卡卡西脑袋过不去的那只手。

卡卡西的左脸就这么和地上温热的精液亲密接触了，触到地板的瞬间甚至有些液体溅起。来不及闭合的左眼被这些粘稠的液体刺激，无法控制的流着眼泪，和那摊精液混合在一起。

带土则不紧不慢的穿好衣服坐回了高台上，看着卡卡西贴在地上的脑袋，发出一声不屑的笑。

卡卡西则毫不介意的用舌头卷起地上的精液吃进嘴里，撑着地板抬起了脸，拉住了带土的脚踝，将半张脸上的部分精液蹭在他小腿内侧，泛红的左眼半睁着，仍然流着泪水，顺着那道旧伤疤流到下巴。

“多谢款待。”他说。

他们相视一笑，一个低三下四如泣如诉却咧着嘴角，一个高高在上笑得张狂却满目悲伤。

**Author's Note:**

> 没话说。


End file.
